Tis the Season to be Kirby!
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] With a special occasion drawing close, Dedede plots to get the most presents, make a blizzard, and destory Kirby! What will Kirby do? Will the Cappy's Gift Swap be cancelled? And what the heck is up with Dedede's plans? R&R and Merry X-mas!


**_Authoress' Notes:_** _Yay! It's Christmas, or X-mas, or that special time of year, or whatever! Anyway, I've decided to make a Kirby X-mas story just cause I love Christmas. The holiday cheer, no school, and most of all, PRESENTS!!!! __Well, anyway, try to enjoy and have fun with yourselves! Merry Christmas or whatever!_

* * *

_**'Tis the Season to be Kirby!**_

* * *

King Dedede angrilly looked over the walls of his balcony, surveying the large, green, plains around his fortress. He growled to himself in irritation. 

Escargoon chose that time to walk up with some tea. "What's wrong with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he asked, cocking an eye.

Turning around, Dedede grabbed the snail and shook him by the neck, splashing the tea all over the ground.

"It's not fair, Escahgoon!" he whined, eyes big and glossy.

"What, the way you pay me? Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that one, sire," Escargoon sneered.

"Not that, ya fool! Look!" Dedede pushed Escargoon's head over the balcony, in the direction of Cappy Town.

Escargoon squinted. "I still don't see what the big deal is, sire. Is this some kind of a hidden metaphor, or something?"

Dedede dropped Escargoon back on the balcony and whacked him over the skull with his hammer.

"Today's the day them Cappies start their annual Gift Swap ceremonies!"

Escargoon massaged the new bump on his head. "Yeah, so? Since when did you start caring about those losers?"

"Since I don't never get nothin' from them!" Dedede whined. "Everybody down there is all happy and 'jublicious'-like and I'm up here like a doggone fool without no presents!"

"Well, don't look at me, sire. You're not exactly the first person on my list of deserving gifts either." the snail said.

Escargoon was soon on the floor with another bump on his head.

Dedede put his hammer away. "Well, this year's gonna be different! I'm gonna be the one with the most gifts eva and those Cappies'll be the losers!" Running back into the castle with Escargoon, he laughed to himself deviously.

Upon arriving in the throne room, Dedede hopped into his seat. Pushing the button on the left arm of seat, the room went dark and a huge monitor came out of the wall. Turning on, the sly smile of the NME salesman appeared.

"'Sup, Big D?" he greeted. "Ready to pay up your bill yet? Y'know, the one that's overdue?"

"Forget that! I need a monster for a special occasion!" Dedede said.

"Special occasion, huh? Well, I didn't know it was your birthday, king! Congrats! So, how many candles are on the cake?" the salesman couldn't help but laugh.

Escargoon decided to step in. "It's not his birthday! We want a monster that can ruin an occasion!"

"Yeah, the Cappies' Gift Swap celebration!" Dedede shouted, throwing his arms back and knocking Escargoon on the ground.

"Well, I may have just what you need, then," the merchant adjusted his glasses and smiled. "I think you'll like what you'll see."

In an explosion of light and electricity, the new monster was downloaded in a flash. It was a large white walrus with a blue mouth wearing black suspenders and strangely, a bare blue bottom.

Escargoon frowned. "Now, what the heck is that supposed to be?"

"We like to call this cool little fellow Mr. Frosty," the salesman explained. "He causes devastating blizzards and can turn anything into an ice sculpture! That's more than enough to crash a party!"

Dedede smiled. "Perfect! Sounds like the kind of monster I need!"

"Yeah, for once..." Escargoon added, rubbing his head.

* * *

In Cappy Town, the yearly 'Gift Swap' ceremony had already started. It was a special time of year where the redisents of Cappy Town would purchase and excahnge gifts with each other in order to celebrate unity and peace amongst the Cappy civilization. It had been held annually near the end ofevery year in order to bring a brand new year of good luck to Dreamland. 

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby had stopped at Kawasaki's to order lunch. While Tiff had already gotten a present for her mother, Lady Like, Tuff, on the other hand had procrastinated and never got anything on his own.

Tuff blew bubbles in his soda, musing. "I just don't know what to do, Tiff! C'mon, don't you have any ideas, or something?"

Tiff shook her head. "Not this time. I told you last week to get this over with, but did you listen to me? No!"

"Aw, come on!" Tuff nagged. "Just a hint, maybe, please?"

"You got yourself into this mess and now you have to get yourself out," Tiff said.

Kirby just smiled and slurped up his noodles and the plate along with it.

"You have to start taking responsibilty for what you do and not always ask me for help," she lectured.

"Yeah, I'll do that next year!"

By this time, Tiff had already left the table and the restaurant.

"Hey, wait!" Tuff called after her, Kirby following.

"Forget it, Tuff! I'm not helping you this time!"

"Please? I promise to get something for you!"

"Like what?"

Tuff scratched his head. "Uh, a dictionary, or something?"

"For the last time, I..." Tiff suddenly stopped as a snowflake fell on her pointing finger.

"What was that?" Tuff wondered.

"Poyo piyoo!" Kirby pointed at the sky as more snowflakes fell.

"Hey, look! It's snowing!" Tuff said, ponting out the obvious.

Tiff sighed. "It's not supposed to snow here, Tuff and you know it."

"Stop being so lame, Tiff. I think it's really snowing this time!" Tuff brushed some flurries off his head.

Kirby smiled and caught a snowflake. "Piyoo!"

In a nearby alley, Meta Knight sat quietly looking at the sky, his eyes glowing blue.

* * *

Back in the castle, Escargoon was confused about Dedede's intentions. 

"Sire," he questioned, "what are you exactly trying to do again?"

"If I make it snow, then the Cappies' can't celebrate their Gift Swap!" Dedede answered, looking at the freshly fallen snow.

Escargoon shook his head. "But that doesn't make any sense! How is snow going to do anything? Hasn't something like this happened once...no, _twice _before? If you ask me, I think we should just go after Kirby, plain and smple!"

"Ol' Frosty'll put Kirbeah on ice, awright," the king assured, crossing his arms.

"How do you know? I thought he was supposed to make a blizzard!"

"Stop asking questions, pea brain an' leave all the thinkin' to me!" Dedede barked.

Escargoon leaned on his hand. "I'd love to do that, your highness, if you had a brain..."

The snow continued on throughout the day, covering Dreamland in a white blanket of snow. Snowmen were numerous and snowball fights often commenced among the children. Sometimes the adults even joined in, seeing how many times they could hit a slowly moving Melman before he fell over.

Tiff was the only one not interested in the frozen fluff. She sat underneath a tree watching everyone else play in the snow, trying to come up with a logical reason for why it was happening. The last time it snowed like this, it was because of the Pengis wanting to make Dreamland their new home since their home had melted. The time before that was Dedede's fault; the Ice Dragon he ordered first brought snow to Dreamland so he could get rid of Kirby. Fortunately, that plan fell flat on its face after Ice Kirby destroyed the dragon. Now, it was snowing again...but was it Dedede's doing?

Kirby suddenly came over and sat beside Tiff, exhausted and out of breath. He had snow all over his head and was more of a lavender color than his usual pink. Tiff assumed it was probably becuase he'd been the guinea pig of most snowball fights.

Taking off her scarf, she brushed the snow off the Star Warrior's head.

"You'd think they'd know better, Kirby. Just because you're a little different, they go and use you for target practice!" she vented.

"Poyo puyu--!" Kirby was cut off as Tiff roughly brushed the scarf over his face.

When she was done, she ringed out the scarf and wrapped it around her neck again. Seeing that no one was attacking him with snow, Kirby decided to stay with Tiff to avoid getting pummeled by the other Cappy kids, Tuff included.

After a few more minutes, Tiff shivered. "Is it me, or is it getting colder?" she turned to Kirby, who nodded.

Tiff stood up stretched, rubbing her hands together. Kirby slowly rose and shook his frozen feet, following Tiff as she began to head backfor the castle. The two went through Cappy Town, taking a shortcut pass the large tree in the middle of town.

"Now that I think about it," Tiff wondered aloud, "Kirby, you've never done the Gift Swap before, have you?"

"Poyo," Kirby responded bluntly.

"Well, it's where you buy a gift for a close friend or a member of your family. The entire point is to bring in the new year with good luck by being generous to each other."

Kirby nodded, interested while they walked on.

"It goes on for 12 days, each day for a month of the year. On the evening on the 12th day, everyone with a gift puts it in a big pile in the middle of town and they're mixed up. Then everybody chooses a random gift from the pile to take and whatever it is will be their good luck charm for the next year," she finished.

Kirby smiled and nodded.

_Gifts for friends or family bringing good luck..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Dedede sat in the study, looking through a book just as Escargoon slithered in. 

"Majesty, what are you doing?! Someone like you shouldn't be in here! Reading is bad for your brain and tough on the nerves!" he shouted, startling the penguin.

"Be quiet!" Dedede snapped, throwing an abandoned book at the snail. "I just found out some mo' stuff goes down indifferent places other than this Gift Swap the Cappies have!"

Escargoon rolled his eyes under the book on his head. "Oh, goody," he replied, sarcastically.

"Somethin' 'bout a 'Sainty Clause' or sumthing..." Dedede scratched his hat. "That a monster wit' big ol' claws?"

"No, and it's Santa Claus," Escargoon corrected, pointing at a picture since the penguin couldn't read. Taking the book, he read for himself. "Says here he brings presents to all the good girls and boys... Hmm, well, we can both say that you're not on that list, sire!"

Dedede bonked him on the head with his fist, then was struck with an idea. "Hey, maybe I can be Santy Claus!" he announced.

"Gimme a break..." Escargoon mumbled, recovering. "Santa _GIVES_ presents and you_ TAKE_ presents! There's a big difference there!"

"Yeah, but I can do the opposite and take them gifts all for myself! Now, gimme!" Dedede snatched the book from Escargoon to get a better look at Santa. After flipping a few pages, he came across a picture of Santa in his sleigh with reindeer. This puzzled him.

"Sire, I'm warning you; read that junk and you might actually learn something!" the snail said.

Ignoring Escargoon, Dedede shoved the book in his face. "What're these things here, now?"

"Those are reindeer, sire." Escargoon sighed. "They pull the sleigh and make it so he can deliver the gift--"

"I needs me a 'rainydeer' then, sose I can fly an' travel betta!" Dedede concluded.

"Fat chance. Reindeer don't even live here," the snail shrugged.

"Well, we need something that can fly, then," the king responded.

Escargoon smirked. "A bird, maybe?"

Dedede was about to bring his hammer down on Escargoon, but suddenly stopped.

"Hey..." he grinned. "I know who can be my 'rainydeer'..."

"Just so you know, I ain't strapping on any wings..." Escargoon informed him.

* * *

Tiff wrapped herself in an electric blanket and blew on her hands. "This is ridiculous! It can't be _that _cold!" 

"Well, maybe it's just that you're not used to the cold, darling. I know I'm sure not," Lady Like said, sipping some cocoa.

Tiff frowned. "We're not supposed to be."

"It could get slightly warmer; the weather can't stay like this forever," Sir Ebrum stood near the window, looking at the falling snow.

Lady Like took another sip of cocoa. "I hope Tuff comes home soon. It doesn't look pretty out there."

Kirby sat in the front room, watching Tiff from the couch. He was tempted to get undera blanket and warm up, but Tiff was in one of her moods and he didn't want to make her more mad.

Sighing, Kirby turned around just in time to see a watermelon in the doorway. Licking his lips, he quickly pursued the tasty melon down the hall, with no one noticing he was gone.

The watermelon rolled down the hallway, attached to a hook being pulled by Dedede. When he heard Kirby get close he whispered to Escargoon.

"Get ready..."

Unaware of the two in the next room, Kirby continued to follow the fruit until it stopped at a doorway. He happily gobbled it up just as he saw Dedede lurking behind the door.

**"NOW!"** he shouted.

Without a moment to spare, Escargoon jumped on Kirby, completely missing him and crashing into the floor. The Star Warrior ran away, only to trip over Dedede's hammer. Using this to their advantage, the two ambushed Kirby.

As Escargoon held Kirby down, Dedede jammed a green collar full of large, weighty bells all around the sides over Kirby's head, pushing it down hard enough to prevent it from being removed. He then took the plush reindeer horns and tied them to Kirby's head, yanking on the thin strings and tying them in a tight knot under the puffball's neck.

"Hey, lookie dat, Escahgoon! Kirbeah looks like a big ol' 'rainydeer' now!" Dedede chuckled, pointing at Kirby.

"Those horns are fake and that collar clashes with the pink, but it was good try, sire," the snail sighed.

Dedede frowned. "Good try, nothin'! Dis here's the best 'rainydeer' I done eva made!"

Kirby frowned at his new reindeer attachments, as they were very uncomfortable and tight. Turning his head to the side, he began pulling on the reindeer horns, obviously not cooperating. Dedede saw this and yanked Kirby's reins, making him fall on his face.

"Now listen up, 'rainydeer'," Dedede said, addressing Kirby. "since I've got these here reins, you can't do nothin' less I says so, got that?"

Rather than responding, Kirby began tugging at the knot that was pratically choking him, squeaking inprotest. Dedede angrillyyanked the reins again, sending Kirby headfirst into a nearby wall.

"You'd best listen to meh, 'rainydeer', elsewise, you ain't going be doin' any flyin' tonight!" Dedede growled.

"Poyo..." Kirby bent over on the floor and tugged hard at his collar, the bells shaking in a harmonious tune.

Pulling the reins, Dedede walked out the door. "Come on!" he commanded, dragging an unwilling Kirby behind him. Escargoon followed, as well.

Outside, the blizzard was coming down harder than ever. Snow had piled up in big heaps up against everything, making the entire courtyard look like a frozen wasteland. Of course, this didn't stop Dedede, as he trudged through the ice to his wreath-covered limo.

Taking the reins, Escargoon tied them to the limo's front then hopped into the driver's seat.

"Sire, are you sure this is going to work?" he asked, worried. "If we stay out here too long, we could all get the flu, or even worse!"

The king pulled out a whip and tightened it between his gloves. "No! We ain't goin' back inside 'til I gots all of them Cappies' gifts!"

He turned to Kirby and snapped the whip at him, shouting, "Oatmeal!"

The sudden sting of the whip startled Kirby as he began trying to pull away from the source of the pain.

Escargoon looked at Kirby, then at Dedede and facefaultered. "No, sire, it's 'mush', not 'oatmeal'!"

**"WHATEVER!"** the penguin bellowed. "Just go!" He whipped Kirby again, forcing him to pull harder, but it was apparent that the car was going nowhere fast.

"This plan's going nowhere!" Escargoon shouted, throwing his arms up in annoyance. "We'd be better off if we got the guards to pull this thing!"

"And I'd be better off if you quit yo' naggin'!" Dedede retorted.

"Only if you came up with better plans!" Escargoon retorted.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me!"

As the argument went on, Kirby managed to slip out of his collar and reindeer horns and ran for it.

Not long after Kirby left, Tiff suddenly noticed the puffball was missing.

She sighed in irritation. "Just my luck Kirby would go missing right _now_."

The snow had now become a blizzard; more than a blizzard, almost. It seemed like it was raining snow with huge, thick sheets barreling down, only getting worse and worse. The skies had darkened and the Cappies had retreated to their houses due to the extreme weather. Unfortunately, it was getting very late, delaying the Gift Swap that was to take place in the middle of town.

Tiff sighed again, not really wanting to go out in the mess. Regardless, she put on her scarf and some earmuffs and was about to open the door to leave when she ran into her shivering little brother.

"H-h-hey, T-t-tiff," he trembled.

"Tuff! Where have you been?"

Tuff couldn't help but shake. He was entirely blue and icicles hung from his moppy hair. "It j-j-just got s-s-so c-c-cold s-s-so f-f-fast," he continued. "I-i-it's f-f-freezing out t-t-there!"

"Tuff, have you seen Kirby anywhere?" Tiff asked.

Tuff slowly shook his head. "N-n-no..."

"Well," Tiff grabbed the electric blanket from the couch and put it over Tuff's shoulders, "warm up and go tell Mom and Dad you're here."

Tuff obeyed and went into the back room, as Tiff ran into the storm to find Kirby.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Star Warrior fought his way through the fierce snowstorm, lost and bewildered. The snow pelted against his face, like daggers or shards of glass, but he kept going. It seemed like hours until he finally bumped into something. 

"Kirby!"

"Poyo!" Rubbing frost from his face, he looked up to see Tiff in front of him.

Tiff ran over to Kirby and hugged him. "What're you doing out here? It's too dangerousout here! You could freeze!"

Just then, the ground started shaking vigorously.

"Hey, what's that?!" Tiff squinted through the snow to try and makeout the object drawing closer.

Her question was answered as Mr. Frosty stomped into view, ice and snow coming from his hands, scattering everywhere.

Tiff frowned. "A monster! Dedede!"

As if on cue, Dedede and Escargoon drove up in their car, still arguing about earlier.

Dedede swung his fists around. "You can't call me that!"

"I'd call you a lot of other things, sire, but there are children present!" Escargoon called back, pointing at Kirby.

Dedede's eyes went wide, as did the snail's as they realized Kirby right in front of them.

"Hey, look! It's that there Kirby!" Dedede shouted.

"I knew that all this snow was your doing!" Tiff angrily shouted. "I bet you're trying to get rid of Kirby again!"

"Got that right, girlie!" Dedede chuckled. "And after Frosty here's done with him, he'll be nothin' be a Kirby-sicle! Now, Frosty! Get 'em!"

Without hestitation, Mr. Frosty raised his arms, making the blizzard much worse. The winds lashed blistering ice and snow at Tiff and Kirby, but it was also affecting King Dedede and Escargoon, too.

"Sire, what's going on?! I thought you told that thing to attack Kirby, not us!" the snail shouted, blinking and squinting to see.

Dedede covered his eyes completely. "Something's wrong! That ball of blubber's not even trying to hit Kirby!"

Seeing Kirby again, Mr. Frosty held up hishands, an ice cube forming between them. He then threw it at Kirby, hitting him in face and knocking him over.

Tiff, buried under the snow stood up and shook the snow off her head. Trembling, she looked around for Kirby, Dedede, or anybody, but the snowstorm had become a hailstorm pelting her with thick clumps of snow. It was impossible to see anything, so she decided to stay close to the ground.

Dedede and Escargoon were having problems of their own, being bombarded with the hail Mr. Frosty made, not to mention the limo being badly dented.

"Escahgoon, this here car damage is comin' outta yo' paycheck!" Dedede shook Escargoon by the neck.

"That's why we should've payed the insurance bill, your majesty!" the lackey spat.

Meanwhile, Tiff still couldn't see anything and she could barely hear, but she knew Kirby and Mr. Frosty were fighting and Kirby was probably losing.

Standing up again, Tiff cupped her hands around her mouth. "Kirby, suck it up!"

Dodging another ice cube, Kirby ran to Mr. Frosty's right and started inhaling. Frosty paid no mind to this and tossed another ice cube at Kirby in time for him to gulp it down, although Kirby couldn't help but hack up some shards of the freezing ice as a slight recoil.

Nonetheless, he leapt into the air, ready for his transformation. First, it started sprinkling snow, then snowed a little harder, then a huge clump of snow fell on top of Kirby. Spinning around, he quickly shook it off, but when stopped spinning, he was wearing a blue parka.

Finished transforming, Kirby landed on the ground near Tiff, letting get a good look at him.

"That's a new kind of power!" Tiff thought outloud.

"Kirby is now...Freeze Kirby!" Meta Knight announced, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Freeze?" Tiff had to admit she was surprised at the outcome, expecting to see Ice Kirby instead.

Kirby charged towards Mr. Frosty, bouncing off an oncoming ice cube. Realizing Kirby was getting closer, Mr. Frosty threw more and more ice, continously missing his mark. The last ice cube actually backfired, since Kirby kicked it back at him.

With the overgrownwalrus stunned, the hail and snow ceased, giving Kirby the perfect time to attack. Kirby held his arms up as cold wind surrounded him, growing in size as he charged up.

"Quit messin' around an' attack, Frosty!" Dededecommanded, shaking Escargoon again.

"I don't think that would be wise, sire..." Escargoon grumbled.

Kirbylowerd his arms andfoldedthem together then held them straight out, blasting Frosty with snow, ice, and hail. The attack could've been called an overkillafter it left the unfortunate Frosty nothing but a large pile of ice in the melting snow.

Seeing this, Dedede went ballistic. "Now I ain't never gonna get no gifts from nobody never again, Escahgoonie!" he wailed.

Finally free form Dedede's grasp, Escargoon started the car and drove off. "I told this plan wouldn't work!"

Ringing the water out of her ponytail, Tiff smiled. "I'm glad that's all over. I was starting to get sick of all this ice."

Meta Knight nodded, his eyes glowing a hazy emerald. "Thanks to Kirby, I wouldn't worry about it snowing for a while."

After Mr. Frosty was destroyed, the snow still remained, but that didn't stop the Gift Swap. About an hour later, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby went to town to put their gifts in the pile. Everyone wrapped their gifts in the dull, mundane paper so it would be easy to get it mixed up with the other presents.

After the presents were well mixed up, everyone who put a gift in ran to take the first one they could grab, not judging by size or looks. It was especially exiciting to hear different Cappy's expressions over what they got.

"Wow, I got a lamp!"

"Eww, is this a flyswatter?"

"Yeah! A new microwave!"

"...a pair of glasses?"

"This duster should come in handy."

"What on earth is this?"

"I don't need toothpaste!"

"WOO-HOO! I got an Nintendo DS!"

Tuff ripped open his gift almost immediately. "All right! A football! Go, long!"

He threw the pigskin at a nearby Spikehead, who caught it with her new baseball glove.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" she jeered.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Tiff was a little anxious about opening what she got. Last year, her 'good luck charm' was a pair of stinky socks; the year before that was a broken comb.

Reluctantly, she opened the small box, expecting an old, rusty spoon. Instead, she pulled out a sparkling pearl necklace.

She was speechless on what to say, what to think, what to do. It felt wonderful to finally get something worthwhile, but it also felt bad that she didn't know who gave it to her. Part of the Gift Swap tradition was for everyone to remain anonymus.

Kirby opened his present and pulled a Santa Claus hat out of a large basket of assorted fruits. Putting the Santa hat on, he proceeded with eating his present.

He couldn't help but have a feeling of content on what he received, but he was even happier seeing Tiff's reaction to her present.

It was a great feeling to see Tiff smile, but it was an even greater feeling to know he put it there.

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes: **Ok, I feel like that wasn't my best, but don't complain! And Kirby PROBABLY only gets Freeze if he actually eats Mr. Frosty, but in this case, it doesn't really matter, lol. Same goesfor the pearl necklace he got for Tiff. Don't ask me where he got it from; use yourimagination. Maybe he stole it, maybe he made it, maybe he bought it, maybe Lady Like gave him one of her necklaces. Your call! So, that's it and Merry X-mas, peace on Earth, goodwill towards all Kirbys, do your homework, brush your teeth, feed the yard, mow the dog, watch your toes, and look out below! :) Oh, and R&R wouldn't hurt either. BTW, notice the random idiot who got the DS?:P_


End file.
